Vessel of the void
by Saint XVII
Summary: 1000


It's the final minutes of the second stage of the tri-wizard when all of a sudden bright white light was on the middle of the lake

You could make out two figures standing there one with multiple white wings and a multi-colored org in the center of his chest with flowing long brown hair

The second figure was a another man with vibrant orange hair bright than the Weasley's wearing tattered robes with bare feet. On his right arm he had a pitch black sword the manji extended to cover his hand with a chain spiraling up his arm stopping at his shoulder.

Unaware to the crowd watching they clashed once more and shock waves rippled the lake all the onlookers were shocked by this display of power

"Hermione did you see the force of there swings ?" Asked Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger

"i-i-impossible how could they have that much force in there swings it's like watching gods fight" replied a shook Hermione

Ron was about to reply when they heard a deep baritone voice bellow

"I didn't want to use this Aizen but you leave me no choice" Said Ichigo Kurosaki as black with a galaxy blue outline began to swirl around him like a hurricane "w-what is this power could it be he reached a higher lever of power the me ?" Aizen muttered "this is your end Aizen _**Mugetsu** "_Spoke Little did he know a surprise would be incoming All anybody saw was was a gigantic line of black darkness in the sky. Aizen looked at himself and saw Kyoka Suigetsu crumbling He rejoiced " Look at this the Hogyoku decided I have no need for a Zanpakuto " Spoke Aizen who was still standing. Every word the man said felt like a taunt as he remembered the deaths of all his loved one. His father Isshin was cut down after leaving the dangai

Yuzu and Karin were killed after Aizen mercilessly cut down the Taichōs. Each time he remembered there faces he felt his hatred for this man growing to new levels. _**"SHUT UP!"** _Ichigo bellowed then he was consumed by blood red with a galaxy blue outline reiatsu. Ichigo heard a voice that sounded demonic _"Do you wish for boy"_ the mysterious voice said "please give me the power to wipe this _scum_ of the face off the earth." _"Good if you wish for power then shout my name to the heavens and back. My name is"_

"What's happening ?" minister of magic fudge whisperer to to Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts

"It seems as they ar-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a voice shouting

" _Karera no chi no naka ni nyūyoku suru jigoku no shikkō-sha (Bathe yourself in their blood Hell's Enforcer )_

Ichigo stood up with Snow White hair his attire changed to that of a galaxy black tattered cloak billowing in the wind his feet now in some sort of boot with bone white material on it his lower attire consists of black hakama pants his upper attire is an ash gray shikkasho leaving his chest exposed so people could his his chiseled abs that look like they were made by Kami himself. On his is a mask made of bone white material with a grinning visage and through the eyes you could see eyes with a gold iris and pitch black sclera but the best part is the massive scythe easily seven feet tall it's blade that of the black that could suck in light it self. The long handle of the was made of black magohny wood with black chains wrapping around it with a good inch or four. " _ **What's the m**_ _ **atter aizen scared of little 'ol me ?'** Ichigo taunted Aizen replied with an arrogant voice " as if I a god would be scared of you" he tried to sound confident but you could see the fear in his eyes and the way his body shivers. Ichigo caught Aizen off by throwing the scythe horizontally while spinning Aizen managed to dodge but not without getting a deep gash on his chest " Ome on Aizen~" Ichigo taunted while doing the 'come at me' gesture Aizen became enraged at this boy taunting him of all things "grr" he growled he did an overhead swing only to miss and find his left arm gone then he heard "_ **arrogant vessel of insanity become black and decay from within Hado number 100** _Sora no seinaru yari ( holy spears of void) " aizen screeched in black as he was impaled by dozens of spears made from the darkness that is the void holding him in place. "_ **I will not have you die by this Kido no you will die by my hands for what you did "**

Once ichigo said that he placed his scythe in reverse position blade in front of his neck. _"Begone with darkness from the void Saibankan no hanketsu ( reapers judgement )". Ichigo pulled the blade towards him and aizens head along with his body fell into the lake as well as Ichigo he muttered as his new Zanpakuto went back to it's sealed state he heard a feminine voice yell " hold were coming" before darkness of took him._

He awoke to a medival style castle with big doors blocked by a huge wooden bar when "creaak" the bar lifted and the door opened Ichigo did the most logical thing at the time which was to walk in. A few hours of exploring and Ichigo finds himself in front of a pair of cobblestone doors he opened them and saw a woman mid back length red hair wearing a black and purple color scheme along with a pair of DD cup breasts about to burst out with curves in all the rig9!ht places make her have an hourglass figure "hello" ichigo said nervously "why hello Ichigo welcome to your new inner world" the mysterious woman said "wait a minute my powers as a Shinigami should have be gone when I used Mugetsu ? And who are you ?". Ichigo questioned the woman. _"I'm hurt Ichigo you just used me and you forgetting about about me"_ the woman said with fake hurt in her voice

"Wait a-are you the scythe I just used ?" Ichigo questioned " _why yes that was me and the form you were in was only Shikai an you've stil got tons of techniques to learn and master. As for a name call me La muetra."_ The woman now known as La muerte " so are you my Zanpakuto now " he asked with curiosity " _yup that'd be me_ _Karera no chi no naka ni nyūyoku suru jigoku no shikkō-sha but that's too long a name so call me la muerte" "_ alright" ichigo said. Soon he found himself looking at her humongous DD cup boobs la muerte noticed and said " _want a closer look I-chi-go."_ She asked in a sultry tone Ichigo decided to play along " maybe I'll take you up on that offer" he replied in a husky tone. Soon they found themselves pressed against each other slowing leaning in until they connect in a passionate but loving kiss Ichigo pokes his tongue at her bottom lip she opens his tongue slides in playing with hers as he snakes an arm around her pulling her in while letting out a low moan . After a few more minutes of making out she asks " _I think I need to train you In a certain subject " she said while dragging him to her bedroom._

 _ **LEMON WARNING SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE**_

Ichigo pins her against the bed before taking his shirt off she raked her nails against his chiseled chest " _ichigo I want please I-i-i need it"_ she begs "alright but first the appetizer" after he said that he unbuckled his pants she gasped at the size of the monster Ichigo had it was a good 15 and half inches while 3 inches in girth he gasped as he felt something long and slender lick his shaft " ahh d-d-don't stop" she took Ichigo's shaft and fit as much as she could into her mouth then she thought ' maybe I could use my tits to rub his cock the suck the rest' she proceeded to do just that. She took Ichigo taking a sharp inhale of breath as a sign of her doing well " I'M CUMMING" next thing she knew was the thick ropes of cum all over her face and tits " ready for the main course" he said while flipping her onto her stomach rubbing his cock on her dripping wet pussy " _please Ichigo i need this and I want thi-"_ the Zanpakuto spirit moaned loudly as Ichigo impaled her going past her cervix rubbing up against her womb " s-so tight" ichigo said while gasping as his cock was enveloped in her wet velvety folds

He slide back out until only the tip was still in he then slammed into back into her. She couldn't even think start straight with Ichigo pounding her like a jackhammer then she was flipped onto her back while pounding into her once again he took hold one her tits and started to suck on it while his other hand was playing with her nipple. The Zanpakuto spirit let out a Loud moan followed by his name _"OH ICHIGO YES YES YE_ _S RIGHT THERE FUCK ME HARDER"_ the woman yelled after that Ichigo started to piston into her with renewed vigor. He felt his balls tighten and her walls constrict his cock he yelled " I'm Cumming!" She yelled back " _me too let's cum together"_ she yelled as her orgasm hit her along with Ichigo. She said _"that was some good work but I think you need more 'work'" she said_ " yeah me too I think i could improve a little bit" Ichigo replied. The rest of the night was filled with moaning and and the sound of skin slapping

 ** _LEMON END_**

Ichigo woke up in a tent with bandages around his torso he saw an old man with long gray hair as well as a beard several inches long he said in a elderly tone " it's good to see you awake uh"

"Ichigo,Ichigo Kurosaki" ichigo replied " ah mr.Kurosaki well anyways you gave all the people quite the scare a last week" he said Ichigo replied with " what do you mean last week and just Ichigo is fine albus-kun"

"Then call me Dumbledore and to answer your question your sudden appearance was a week ago you've been in a short coma since then." Dumbledore said Ichigo flipped out jumping up and grabbing him he said " please you have to get me back my fam-" ichigo remembered that he family was dead. Letting go he said " never mind but do you know where my sword is ?" He asked Dumbledore " why I do I believe Ms.Granger has your sword." He replied

Ichigo said " ah thank you well to answer your question I suppose it all started when" ichigo then proceeded to retell his story to Dumbledore who felt pity for the young boy " oh I see my deepest apologies for what happened to your family but sum it all up you are basically a death god ?" Dumbledore said to the boy who replied with " yes that is why I asked you were my sword was because my sword or more common called Zanpakuto is the reason I was able to fight like that". Clarified the boy.

Dumbledore said " Oh well then let's go get your your sword. Come along now." Dumbledore said to the boy who headed to the Weasley's residence.

 ** _With Harry Ron and Hermione_**

"I wonder why this sword looks like this I've never seen anything like it" said Hermione

"I don't see what's so special about a stupid hunk of metal" Ronald Weasley said almost immediately he regretted it saying that because a hand snatched the blade out of Ron's hands

"Oi! What ya do 'at for huh" Ron said in an angry tone at the guy who took the blade from him

"This blade is not some hunk of metal I will show you what it can do now follow me!" The man yelled with a deep baritone voice. The kids along with the other inhabitants of the house went outside to see what this mysterious man was going to do

"We'll 'ury up mate we ain't got all day" Ron yelled. The man said " _shut up"_

He ran his hand down the blood cutting him self " hey don't do that " Hermione shouted but got ignored as the man yelled for every one to see **Karera no chi no naka ni nyūyoku suru jigoku no shikkō-sha"** they all saw what they feared the most the embodiment of death the grim reaper. From the mask to the clothes then to the scythe they all thought they saw the grim reaper he spoke " _**this is the power a Shinigami in English that word mean death god but your translation is called the Grim Reaper . Where is ronald Weasley "** he said in distorted voice Ron walk up to him shaking in fear he barely stuttered out " y-y-yes ?" Ichigo Spoke " **you will be watching me fight and you will observe before you fight me understand ?"** Ichigo said in a cold voice so cold the flames of hell would freeze it "yes sir " Ron said " **good now come on out Shiro "** once Ichigo said that a white version of Ichigo could be seen it said **" hey kingy what do you need"**_

 _" **I wish to fight"** ichigo said in a distorted voice Shiro replied with "_ **your wish is my command"** he just attacked him from behind Ichigo vanished using shunpo. He got behind Shiro and swiped diagonally from his left shoulder to the right of his hip leaving a shallow gash behind he jumped in to the air released a shisha no hakai (Reaper's Destruction) and a big one at that too everybody it looked like it was going to kill. The man who's name they still don't will die in front of their very eyes until he disappeared

Ichigo used his Quincy bow he got after training with Ryūken before he became a soul reaper he charged and arrow then released it saying in German " **_teile und regen_** " the arrow then multiplied into dozens of arrows leaving a Zangetsu breathing heavily whil his instant regeneration was at it's max. He faced Weasley his mask turned into a scary grin that would make even the most battle hardened men piss themselves he then said _**" You're next".**_


End file.
